mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Arianna von DracheBlume
Arianna Kimimela von DracheBlume is a pure blood American witch originally from Oklahoma but most recently South Dakota. She is of the Lakota People on her mothers side. Her fathers family immigrated from Austria just before the start of World War 2. She now teaches Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Owl post interview http://mischiefmanagedsl.net/2016/04/10-questions-with-professor-von-dracheblume/ (OOC Note: This is a work in progress, please do not use anything IC without permission. Meta gaming will not be tolerated.)) (OOC Note 2: Player is attempting to be as respectful as possible to the cultural background of the Lakota, but some liberties have been taken due to the fictional setting and what JK has set for Native American magic in her world.)) Family Background Paternal Family Arianna's paternal grandparents, Harold and Earnestine von Dracheblume married right after they both graduated in the early 1940's. With in a year of that they immigrated from where they had been living at in Austria to the United States. Other then that Harold went to Hogwarts, they have said nothing about their life before they came to the US. It is unknown which school of magic Earnestine went to. They entered through Ellis Island and eventually found their way out to Oklahoma where they settled in the town of Muskogee. Soon as they could after that they became US citizens. In 1949 they gave birth to their only child, Harold von Dracheblume the 3rd. Maternal Family The Bluefeather family of the Lakota people can trace its linage back many generations, all of magical blood. The large family has resided on a cattle/bison ranch that they run for over two centuries. The Ranch borders several NoMaj ranches and is near one of the Lakota Reservations in South Dakota. Her mother Nirvelli, was born the 3rd child out of 5 to Winona and Mato Bluefeather in 1950. Parents meeting While Harold was young and not yet old enough to attend Ilvermorny, in an attempt to learn more about the history of their adopted home, his family chose to go to an all tribes PowWow that took place in Oklahoma that welcomed none Native Americans to come and learn about their history. It was there that they met the Bluefeather family, it did not take them long to figure out the other family was magical in nature. Nirvelli and Harold, being close in age, hit it off as playmates for the visit and the family continued to communicate afterwards. The playmates became childhood sweethearts and married shortly after graduation. They stayed in Muskogee and ran a small cattle farm. In time they would have a total of 6 children, five boys, Harold IV, Hanska, Daniel, Mahkah, Robert and the youngest and only girl, Arianna. Biography Arianna was born in the middle of a hot Oklahoma summer on July 16 1988. As the first girl, they could not decide weather to give her a Lakota first name, or an Anglo one, so her parents flipped a coin. Her father won the toss and named her Arianna, while her mother gave her the middle name of Kimimela. Her father picked the name simply because he liked it. But her mother chose Kimimela, as it means butterfly. This connection to the small creature has followed her about her entire life. Becoming, in the future, both her totem and her patronus. Early Life Education Ilvermorny Oklahoma State University Home life and The Ranch Hogwarts Faculty Personal Traits Personality Appearance Attitudes Skills & Abilities Possessions Relationships with staff and students Chase Eastwood Professors Addison Blackwell Liliana Lemieux Vanagandr Grograman Morgana Grograman Lucifer Gillespie Gaston Reuter Arklin Owsley Daisy Wibault Johanna von Grimm Useal Maclodon Zera Baz Students Hope Downly Essa Nazari Upton Zero Kamila Bullstrod Rumors You wouldn’t think dragons and plants would mix but apparently they do! A budding romance?! A certain herbology teacher is practically glowing of late. Perhaps this means that Dragonology classes will starting back up again soon? Rumour has it Professor DracheBlume was seen in a dress on a dinner date with Professor Eastwood does this mean Professor DracheBlume has a girly side to her? Rumour has it that a popular pair of romantically involved professors actually tied the knot. A few professors and some students mistook the fountain for a pool. A Slytherin was seen diving towards the Head Girl with her rusty pliers only for Professor DracheBlume to drag her off by her wings. Wednesday's Herbology was mysteriously canceled, but rumours of inciting smells coming from the staff hall started soon after. Did the American teachers have a feast of their own instead of classes. Rumour has it Professor DracheBlume wakes up super early to have her morning tea with Edna. A spell seemed to have gone awry for Dermot as he was seen in Professor Drachblume’s recent Herbology class serenading the flower child professor. Rumour has it there’s an ancient Lakota recipe involving jalapenos and pop rocks that makes you fart fireworks. The Herbology professor ran out of course material and has dedicated the rest of term to covering the endless number of wand woods. Rumour has it that a group of students helped to water DracheBlume’s tiny trees rather well. Spring has sprung and a certain American professor couple is seen working on the groundskeeper’s hut together. Could one of them be the new caretaker and keeper of keys? Rumour has it Professor DracheBlume wakes up super early to have her morning tea with Edna. Some students are worried, based on the last warning, that Ouroboros may be after Ilvermorny alumni next. It seems our dragon loving professor is back from a long trip. I don’t know who is more excited to see him, the students or a certain herbology professor. Is that wedding bells in the near future? Rumour has it that the Ilvermorny duo now wear matching feathers. Category:Professors